


Loving the silent hero in Wonderland

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consentual Sex, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Establiahed Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Loving an dhealthy relationship, Massive guy very tiny woman, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism if you squint, consent kink, female orgasms, gentle giant, graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:03:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: Alexios (OC) and Lexaeus enjoy some much needed alone time while in wonderland. Lexaeus maybe a silent giant with others around but he’s not shy when it comes it telling Alexios how he feels about her.





	Loving the silent hero in Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Lexaeus is one of the most under smutted characters so I’m giving this big guys some love with a character that will be featured in an upcoming story!

 

“You look beautiful.”

Lexaeus whispered into Alexios’s ear as he kissed down her neck and shoulders, gently sucking on the spot under her ear before nibbling at her shoulder blade and collar bone.

“We’re supposed to be on a mission collecting hearts Lexaeus!”

Alexios giggled as Lexaeus took her tiny hand into his massive one and pulled her closer to him.

“I’m not going to argue that but we haven’t had time to be together as of late and I’ve...missed you in more ways than you know.”

The silent hero whispered softly as he switched sides of her neck and squeezed her hand gently, his giant paw covered hers with ease.

“You’re not wrong...mmm that feels good.”

Alexios moaned as Lexaeus picked her up and placed her on his lap where even through the multiple layers of clothing she could feel the outline of his aroused cock.

Gently Lexaeus rubbed up and down her left side with his free hand, caressing her as he kissed her shoulders, taking the time to nuzzle her neck and ears.

“I love you Alexis and want to be with you, please...I am a man of few words...I want to feel our bodies together like they were before we got busy. I want to feel you caress my face and I want to feel you writhe with pleasure as I-“

Alexios silenced him with a kiss and placed his hand on her breast as she smiled into the kiss. His large and ful lips barely moving as he kissed her tenderly, careful not to bite her.

“Do you consent?”

Lexaeus whispered as he squeezed her breast and ground his crotch against her making her sigh with pleasure.

“I suppose so...as long as you do too! Give and take remember?”

Alexis said giggling as she spun around and tenderly kissed her partner before unzipping her jacket and removing her gloves.

“I initiated did I not?”

Lexaeus said softly as he laid down on his back so Alexios had better access to his body.

“Tell me what you want.”

Alexios whispered as she kissed his Adam’s apple and unzipped his coat.

“I want you..all of you. I want to feel your wetness and your skin and hear you moan as I stretch you and fill you. I want to pleasure you till you shake and your legs are no more.”

Lexaeus whispered huskily as he gave her bottom a squeeze. Alexios moaned as she ground her hips against his, making Lexaeus moan loudly.

“I think I’m getting wet.”

Alexios teased as she leaned back and unzipped her pants and put her own hand down her panties and slipped her fingers into her damp pussy and played with herself while sitting on top of Lexaeus who groaned and shook with delight.

“Here why don’t you have a taste?”

Alexios said grinning as she pulled off her clothing and sat on Lexaeus face. Eagerly he began lapping at her snatch and sucking on her clit.

Alexios moaned and shook as She rode his face, his massive tongue lapped at her pussy and gently probed her cunt.

“That’s it!”

Alexios moaned as she leaned back and clawed at his cock as he slipped two fingers into her, gently stretching her quite a bit.

“I want to taste your juices first.”

Lexaeus said panting as he pulsed his fingers in and out of her making her whimper as he lapped at her clit.

“Lex-lex....oh Lexaeus! I think-I think! Oh!”

Alexios huffed and mumbled as her pussy clenched around his fingers and she came on his face.

“Okay big boy...clothes off!”

Alexios panted as she pulled her self off of his face and pulled at his shirt. 

Instantly Lexaeus obeyed and made quick work of his clothes before scooping his partner back up in his arms and kissing her again and again.

Oh my...”

Alexios gasped as she reached back and stroked his monster of a cock. At 9 inches long and 3 inches wide it was a behemoth.

  
“You don’t have to suck it..if it’s too much.”

Lexaeus panted as she stroked and latched on to his cock, bobbing her head up and down and going down as afar as she could go before she started gagging.

“Alexios...”

Lexaeus panted as she squeezed his balls and rendered him helpless as she pleasured him. Her tounge swirled around the head of his cock till she could taste his pre cum. But it still wouldn’t be enough lube as he was very large.

“I’m using the lotion.”

She whispered softly as she took a moment to reconnect with him and laid her forehead against his, allowing him time to signal that’s he heard her by nodding and kissing her softly.

After lubing him up she started lining his cock up with her entrance.

“Do you need help?”

Lexaeus panted as she kneeled above his cock and began lowering herself onto him, she shook her head but then stopped as she held out a hand. Eagerly Lexaeus took it and held it firmly in his.

“Take it slow, there’s no need to-uh rush this.”

Lexaeus said through gritted teeth as her pussy conformed to his cock.  
Alexios panted and moaned as he pushed herself farther down, every inch of her was stretched and expanded and filled as she reached her limit of 6 inches.

“I want to be bottom.”

Alexios whimpered as she laid exhausted on Lexaeus chest, Lexaeus panted as well as he wrapped his arms around and kissed her head before rolling them over.

“So beautiful...so tiny.”

Lexaeus said tenderly as he covered her face I. gentle kisses as she adapted to his massive sized cock.

“Are you okay?”

Lexaeus whispered as he kissed her forehead and nuzzled her nose with his. This wasn’t their first time but he always made sure to check in with her.

“I’m okay Lex. Thank you my love, I just need you to start pumping so we have some lube going. I love you Lexaeus.”

Alexios whispered as he caresses his face and kissed his cheeks.

“I love you more than words can express!”

Lexaeus panted as he began to slowly thrust into her. The pleasure and pace was mind numbing but in no one at all she was begging for him to go harder and faster.

Lexaeus panted as he leaned. Over and thrusted his hip forward and made sure to twist his hips slight to get at a certain angle that made her whimper with pleasure.

“You’re bug! So big! You’re in me! Oh Lexaeus!”

Alexios cried as she tried to wrap her legs around his waist and still cling to him, but her 4’6 stature to his 7’1 made that task rathe rimpossible.

“You’re so tiny and so perfect! You have no idea how you thrill my body and my mind and even my heart.”

Lexaeus said as he leaned over her and kissed her deeper as he picked the pacing.

The sound of his balls slapping against her ass as he pounded away at her, massage her walls and g spot was driving Alexios to the edge as he latched on her nipples with his mouth.

“Lexaeus...I’m gonna...I think I’m gonna cum!”

Alexios panted as she dug her nails into his rock solid Biceps and started mewling as he slowed his pace but began to doing a rocking motion.

Lexaeus groaned as he wrapped an arm around her and pounded his fist off the aground as he felt her walls clench around him as she came hard.

“Oh Lexaeus!”

She panted as she heaved and gasped for air and within moments Lexaeus groaned just as she felt rope after sticky rope of hot cum fill her insides. Lexaeus panted and sloppily kissed her as he caresses her face.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? In anyway?”

Lexaeus asked tenderly as he gently pulled out and scooped her up into his chest as she shook her head and smiled at him lazily.  
Lexaeus sighed in relief then smiled mischievously as he noticed the Lilly pond beside them, quickly he rolled over into the pond beside them.

Poor Alexios screamed as she was submerged in the water and soaked as Lexaeus let out a rare booming laugh.

“You! Damn it! What was that for?!”

Alexis gasped and she clung to his neck for dear life..

“We can’t go back smelling like sex now can we? Besides it looked refreshing.”

Lexaeus purred as he cradled her and held her close as she huffed and snuggled into his body for warmth and safety.

“Did this pond magically appear? I swear this wasn’t here when we got here!”

Alexios grumped as Lexaeus climbed out of the pond and used he own jacket to dry her off and then pulled his boxer on and let himself air dry as he took the time to collect himself.

Alexios took advantage of situation and took in his beautiful and intimidating physique. His abs were firm and appeared smooth and solid as if carved by a master artisan. A smile came to her face as she took in his thigh muscles that were as hard as mountains and his skin as smooth as the surface of a still lake.

His large and impressive arms were bulging with well developed muscles.

 

To most people he was frightening and intimidating but to her he was beautiful and kind, as well as irresistible and perfect.

“Welcome to wonderland my love.”

Lexaeus sighed happily as he helped her get dressed and then pulled his own clothing on before he stretched and stood up on his own two legs.

“ fucking in wonderland..how classy can you two be?”

Axel snickered as he Zipped his pants and hopped down from a near by tree as the three regrouped and headed off to complete their mission.

 


End file.
